


Suddenly

by softspoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Stuff, mature - Freeform, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't expect this to happen. It was supposed to be a joke. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone he couldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

Louis had always hated him. 

He didn't even know him but he hated him.

There was just something about him that pissed Louis off.

The way he talked, walked, acted, just generally  _him_.

His friends knew of his hatred toward Harry, but only Zayn shared the loathing.

Harry had been the 'weird boy' since he moved to Wolverhampton. He started in the middle of the year and when he was introduced to the class, he said he'd been home schooled before.

So hearing this, everyone expected him to be behind and slower than the rest of the class, but instead he raised his hand for  _every_  question, not even having to think about it for more than a second. And he'd  _always_  get it right.

Louis didn't really struggle in school. He was smart, but his teachers were shit, so he used his time joking and responding to his teachers with snarky retorts. Thus, his grades were low.

So Louis hated him for not being what people had expected.

Harry had only one friend, Niall, who had moved there from Ireland at the beginning of the year. Niall had been a loner before Harry came along. 

When Zayn had told Harry this and told him he should leave the lonely Irishman be, Harry simply said he didn't care and that he was glad to have Niall in his life.

So they both hated him for not listening.

They hated him through his freshman and sophomore year. And in the middle of junior year, they decided to do something about it.

"We could egg his locker," Zayn had suggested lamely.

Louis shook his head, "No it's gotta be better than that." He thought long and hard about it before he came to his conclusion.

"We can egg his house!" Louis exclaimed happily and clapped his hands together, as if finalizing the words.

Liam shook his head, "Really? That's the best you can come up with? I honestly thought you were more mischievous than that Louis."

"Well what do you suggest?" Louis replied, sassily, honestly thinking there could be nothing better than his idea.

Liam shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno man. It's not like I know anything about him."

That sparked something in Zayn's head. "Hey! What if you became his friend and-"

"What?! Are you of your rocker?! Why would I be his friend?!" Louis interrupted.

"Let me finish, you dunce!" Zayn hissed. "You become his friend, get him to trust you, find out his secrets, then turn on his sorry ass!"

Louis thought about it for a moment, "Why do I have to be the one to become his friend?"

"Because he won't talk to me. He'll talk to you," Zayn replied simply.

Louis sighed. "Fine..." he dragged on.

Zayn smiled happily, "Alright! Then starting Monday you go talk to him alright?"

Louis just nodded, still opposed to having to do it.

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

Monday rolled around the corner sooner than Louis had expected. 

He wasn't even a little prepared for how to get Harry to talk to him. 

So, he had to improvise. He bumped into Harry in the hall, and said sorry, hoping for a reply but Harry muttered something and rushed off, not even bothered.

Then Louis tried to ask him if he knew what the hell the teacher was talking about, but that led to Louis getting in trouble for talking and being shunned out of the classroom. And alas, Harry hadn't uttered a word.

Louis was starting to get desperate  _and_  pissed off. And with Louis, that was  _not_  a good mix.

So when Harry was alone, sitting under a tree in the school courtyard, doing homework, Louis thought it was the perfect moment to strike.

He speed walked towards Harry and once he was a few feet away, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Harry didn't even glance up, just continued scribbling on his paper. "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

This threw Louis off. He hadn't really thought this through at all. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to head off to Starbucks with me?"

It was the first thing to pop into his mind, honestly.

But it did get Harry's attention. Louis had never made a move to socialize with him. Well, no one did. Except Niall.

But Harry liked it that way. Although, it did get lonely some days. Like today, for instance. Niall was out sick and Harry had been alone for the day.

Louis rocked back and forth on his feet, timidly awaiting an answer. He was actually a bit  _nervous_. What if Harry said no? Louis' and Zayn's plan would fail ultimately before it even started.

"Sure."

Louis wasn't sure if he heard correctly but it sounded as if Harry had just  _agreed._

"W-What?" Louis stuttered a bit.

"I said sure. I'll go with you. Anyway, I'm not one to turn down free Starbucks," Harry added on quirky, already packing his things.

Louis scoffed a bit. "Who said I was paying?"

"Well, you're the one asking. And it's gentlemanly," Harry said, and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Louis was a bit startled by their height difference. He hadn't really noticed it since he'd never been this close to Harry in a long awhile.

"I only need to be a gentlemen if I were asking for a date, alright? This is  _not_  a date," Louis crossed his arms as if in victory.

"Is it not? Shame. I thought we would've made a  _great_  couple," Harry replied.

Louis couldn't help it, but he felt his face go red. Something about them being a couple made Louis blush like a schoolgirl and get butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Y-yeah. It's not a date. I'd  _never_  ask you on a date. Gross....," Louis said, muttering the last bit, as an after thought.

"Gross? Really? Does the idea not appeal to you?" Harry motioned for Louis to follow him as he walked towards the parking lot.

"No...," Louis stumbled over his on feet before walking in line with Harry.

"Then why are you beet red?" Harry smirked, knowing Louis would shut right up.

And he did. Turning redder by the second.

They walked to Louis' car in silence, Harry smiling with victory, and Louis still blushing.

-


	3. Chapter 3

-

Louis and Harry sat in an awkward silence, Louis mindlessly stirring his tea, and Harry staring out the window.

Louis would occasionally look up from his tea to sneak a glance at Harry, who would smirk at the feel of Louis' gaze on him.

"So, any particular reason you asked me out?" Harry finally asked.

"I didn't ask you out!" Louis fumed. 

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Louis huffed in annoyance. This was  _not_  what he expected at all.

 Harry was the quiet boy. Louis didn't peg him on being so cheeky. Not that it was a  _bad_  thing (it was a bit attractive, but Louis would never admit that.)  but it was getting on Louis' nerves.

"Harry?!"

Louis and Harry both turned their heads to see a man, around 20 years old, with a black quiff and a lopsided grin.

"Shit...." Harry muttered and put up a fake smile. "Hi, Nick."

Nick grinned at Harry, paying no mind to Louis, and plopped down next to him, invading his personal space.

"So, what're you up to?" Nick asked, pressing their sides together.

Harry grumbled a bit, "I'm on a date."

Nick's grin disappeared and he turned and glared at Louis, who sunk back in his seat a bit.

"Really, now?" Nick sneered.

"Yes, and I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind," Harry shot Louis a reassuring look.

 "Fine, but only for you pumpkin," Nick huffed and kissed Harry on the cheek, turning to leave.

Once Nick had left out the door, Louis gave Harry the  _look._

"I  _swear,_  he's not my boyfriend," Harry frowned.

"Who is he then?"

"He's....sort of...I guess you could say a stalker," He mumbled.

Louis' eyes widened. "What?! You  _actually have_  a  _stalker?!"_

"Well,  _sort of._  We dated briefly, and we broke up and he's in denial. He's been following me ever since." Harry took a sip of his drink and glowered at the taste, pushing it aside.

"Shouldn't you put, like, a restraining order or something?" Louis asked.

"I did actually. He's violating right now. But nobody has done anything about it, no matter how many times I tell them. I suppose they have better things to do."

"Well, next time just tell him to fuck off," Louis shrugged and gulped down the rest of his tea.

Harry chuckled at him. "It's not that easy. D'you want to go to the park down the road?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Sure."

-

Louis, being the child he was, sat on the swing as Harry pushed him.

"Higher!" Louis laughed.

Harry groaned and pushed him with all his strength, making Louis go all the way.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Louis yelled gleefully. "Do it again!"

"No, Louis. You're going to fall," Harry shook his head as the swing slowed down. Louis pushed his body, trying to get the swing to go again, but failing. He twisted the seat and turned to Harry, eyes wide and lower lip out in the  _cutest_  pout.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. You're not gonna cute me into it, Louis," Harry was determined not to give in, but alas,  _everyone_  gives in.

He pushed him again, harder than last time, and he went higher than before. 

Louis laughed as the swing went up and back again, loving the feel of the wind in his hair. He felt Harry's hands on his back, pushing again, and he went up high again. 

He didn't know what possessed him but he let go of the chains, flying in the air and hitting the floor with a smack.

"Louis!!!!" Harry yelled, at his side in an instant. He quickly checked over Louis, sighing in relief as he only had a few scrapes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Harry slapped his shoulder, glaring at Louis.

"I don't know! I just...let go," Louis cringed at the feeling in his elbow. He lifted it and heard Harry gasp. 

There was a large, bloody gash, his skin gone. The blood oozed down, dripping onto his jeans.

"C'mon, you need some help," and before Louis could protest, Harry had lifted him into his arms, bridal style.

"H-Harry! Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking!" Louis fidgeted, trying to get out of his grip.

"Nope." And that was the end of that conversation.

-

Louis sighed as Harry's mum wrapped a bandage roll around his elbow. He didn't expect to meet Harry's parent's on the first date.

Yes, Louis had accepted it. This was, in fact, a  _date._  And he, surprisingly didn't mind it as much as before.

Harry was a nice guy; caring, gentlemanly, and in a certain angle, he wasn't bad looking.

"Well, there you go, love. Don't put any pressure on it and change the bandages every two days. It should be fine in no time," Anne smiled at him and handed him a lollipop.

As it turns out, Louis' mum, Jay, and Anne worked in the same hospital. Different parts of it, but none the less, the same building. Louis couldn't help but wonder if they knew each other.

"Thanks, Anne," Louis smiled and opened the candy, taking it in his mouth. "Do you happen to know my mum?" 

"Yes, I do actually. She knows you're here, so expect a whooping when you get home," Anne smiled at him as she pulled of her rubber gloves and moved to wash her hands.

Louis laughed, knowing a 'whooping' from his mum, just meant a frenzied middle-aged woman worrying over him for a good hour before deciding he needs bed rest and soup.

"Can I come in?" Harry poked his head in.

"Sure, love. Just don't break anything. I have other appointments," Anne gave Louis a warm hug and Harry a kiss on the head before leaving the room.

"How are you? Are you okay? Does it still hurt? Harry rushed and plopped down next to Louis, shooting worried questions at him.

 "Harry I'm fine. You're mum patched me up perfect. See?" Louis pointed towards his wrapped elbow.

"Just wanted to make sure. So your mum works here?" Harry took a lollipop out of the jar for himself and stuck it in his mouth.

And then Louis lost all focus.

Because really? Harry's ridiculously red lips wrapped around that lolly, sucking and twirling his tongue made Louis' pants tighten considerably.

"U-uhm. Yea...yeah. She does. Do you want to leave now?" Louis asked, trying to focus on something else other than  _those lips._

Harry agreed and they headed out of the hospital.

=


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mature-

-

When they arrived home, Louis wanted to scream. Just scream and die and scream  _while_  he died. Which was stupid, because he'd probably be doing that anyway, since he was  _dying_ , but anyway.

Harry was perfect.  _Literally,_ flawless. 

At least, Louis thought so. Which was why he wanted to scream. Harry wasn't  _supposed_ to be perfect. He wasn't supposed to be cheeky and charming and  _gorgeous as fuck._  And Louis wasn't supposed to have enjoyed this one day with him more than any other day of his life, but he did, and Harry was.

Why did Harry have to be perfect? It wasn't fair.

Louis thought about on the way home, while Harry blabbered on about some show he'd seen with his mother, and how awkward it had been when two of the guys made out and Harry had gotten a boner.

They reached Louis' house, which Louis knew was empty, his mum at work and sisters with friends or sports, so he opened the door and invited Harry in.

Harry thought about it for a minute before saying, "I was actually hoping to kiss you goodnight."

Louis blanched. Harry wanted to  _kiss him._  Louis should've thought ahead, since  _it was a date._

"But I suppose that doesn't mean I can't come in," And Harry walked into the house. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. "So, where's your room?"

Louis was still standing by the, now closed door, timid and maybe a bit shy. His room was a mess, it always was. Not to mention the embarrassing posters of hot celebrities he had on the walls. He didn't even know their names, but they were hot and male and shirtless, so who cares.

"It's just up the stairs," Louis gestured. Harry smiled and they went up.

Louis didn't miss Harry's laugh when he was his room, so, naturally, he blushed and stared at the floor.

"I like your room, Louis," Harry pounced on Louis' never-made bed and made himself comfortable. Comfortable meaning, his long lean body stretched out on Louis' bed and Louis having dirty thoughts. Harry stared at him and patted the space next to him. It wasn't a lot, and Louis would probably have to be flush against Harry's side, but he stretched out beside Harry anyway.

Harry shifted to his side, facing Louis, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer so their chests were touching. Louis could feel his breath getting heavier and heavier by the second as Harry moved his face closer.

He probably shouldn't have, but he  _really_  wanted to, so he closed the distance and smashed their lips together.

Harry was a little surprised, but he recovered quick and kissed back.

It started out gentle, just bashful lips pressing together and moving slowly, but then Harry became, well,  _horny_.

He pulled away for a second, but he moved so he was on top of Louis, straddling his waist andpressing his hands into the mattress beside Louis's head. He slammed their mouths together again and Louis went still, because  _where was this headed?_

Harry kissed him hard and demanding, before he wanted _more,_ and bit on Louis' bottom lip, causing Louis to open his mouth. He shoved his tongue in, swirling and tasting  _Louis_. Louis could feel the bulge in Harry's pants against his hip, and he doesn't know why, but he bucks his own hips up, pressing them against Harry's and moaning into his mouth.

Harry hesitated for a second before rolling his hips down against Louis', and Louis moaned again.

Harry kissed him harder, licks into his mouth, pressing and grinding their hips together. 

"Mmmf. Harry, wait for a second." Louis tried to pull away, but Harry chased his mouth and kept massaging their lips and licking around Louis mouth and grinding on him, hot and dirty. Louis felt himself get harder and harder, but  _he couldn't_.

"Harry! Stop chewing my face for a minute." Harry wasn't fazed but moved to suck on Louis' neck.

"W-where's this going?" he stammered out. He hoped Harry didn't think he was a scared virgin, even though he was, but Louis didn't need him knowing that.

Harry looked up with mirth filled eyes. "Don't worry. We're just  _snogging_ , Louis. It'll take more than one date to get into my pants." And he sucked a mark onto Louis' neck and licked over it once, smiling proudly at it. "Now, the  _second_  date is another story."

He kisses Louis' lips on last time, before getting off him and adjusting his trousers to make him prominent hard-on a bit less noticeable. Louis just lay, there, trying to catch his breath.

Harry pulled his shirt down a bit more and shrugs, because that's as good as it's going to get. He turned and smiled at Louis, before saying, "I should probably go."

"Emm. Yeah, I'll see you later, yeah?" Louis sat up and stretched his shirt over his groin. 

"Yeah," Harry beamed at him, before pecking his lips one last time, and heading out the door.

Louis waited until he heard the front door shut, before he flopped back down onto his bed and groaned loudly.

Shit.

That was great, wasn't it?

It was actually the farthest Louis had ever gone, and the fact that he and Harry were going to have a  _second_  date, well, Louis was nervous.

_Because the second date was another story, wasn't it._

Harry might expect sex from him. And maybe Louis wasn't ready for that yet.

There were a lot of things that could go wrong. (Louis had looked it up.) What if Harry bottomed out (but apparently that was a good thing?) or what if he were giving Harry a blow job and accidentally bit his dick off.

Or what if-

His thoughts were halted at the sound of knocking at the front door. He stood up, glancing down once, happy to see that the thought of biting Harry's dick off made his  _problem_  go down a bit.

He trotted down the steps and opened the door.

Harry.

Of fucking course, right?

"So, I was going down the street, when I realized that I don't have your number," Harry laughed at himself. "So, fancy giving it to me?" He held out his phone and smiled, perfect white teeth and all.

"Y-yeah," Louis typed in his number and handed it back to him, trying not to shiver when Harry purposely ran his fingers over Louis' knuckles.

"Bye then," Harry kissed him and ran off down the street.

Louis stood there, still a bit shell shocked, because shit. Harry was just perfect, wasn't he.

And Louis was screwed, wasn't he.


	5. Chapter 5

**~**

Louis walked into the room, already afraid of what they would say. They were his best friends. They knew him like the back of their hands, so they were going to find out. And anyway, Harry left love bites all over his neck from yesterday, so he couldn't really hide them from Liam and Zayn. (It was too hot and he sure as hell wasn't going to wear a turtle neck. Tacky.)

The minute Zayn laid eyes on him, Louis could literally see the amusement fill his eyes. Louis groaned internally and sat down on the coach, already sulking.

"What's up, Louis?" Zayn mused.

"Shut up," Louis snapped. "Spare me the embarrassment."

"You look nice. The kinky bruises on your neck suit you," Zayn laughed at himself. Liam smiled slightly, but gave Louis a sympathetic look.  

"Thanks. Trying out a new look," Louis mumbled. It wasn't a good comeback, but he couldn't think of anything right now. Harry had texted him that morning, asking for the honor of a second date, and Louis had yet to reply.

"But really. You have, like, that new sex glow or whatever," Zayn told him. "Liam gets it every time we-"

"Zayn!" Liam interrupted, cheeks flushing pink.

Zayn ignored him. "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"I-no, not really I mean," Louis stammered. "We did like...stuff but we didn't, do  _that._ "

"So, you had sex with him?" Zayn repeated.

"No! We sort of, like," Louis lowered his voice, "grinded on each other."

"Oh my God!" Zayn exclaimed. “He put out on the first date! What the hell!”

“He didn’t put out anything, Zayn!”

“Was he terrible? Did he top? Bottom? How’d it feel losing your V-card, you precious little flower, you?” Zayn gushed and leaned towards Louis with expectant eyes.

Louis wasn’t going to tell him shit, though. This was private. “I didn’t lose my ‘V-card’ so shut it.”

“Aw, come on! I told you about the time Liam and I-“

“Zayn!” Liam intervened, again. “Leave him alone.”

“Don’t you wanna know, Liam?”

“No, now shut,” Liam pressed his finger against Zayn’s lips, but Zayn was one step ahead and caught it in his mouth, grinning.

Liam looked at him in surprise and jumped a bit when Zayn lightly dug his teeth into the skin.

“God, I hate you two,” Louis groaned.

“Naw, you love us,” Zayn mumbled around Liam’s finger. “We’re putting on a show for you, Lou. Enjoy it.”

Louis grumbled about ‘not wanting to see a shit show’ and flipped him off, before heading towards the door.

“Hey!” Zayn called him back, Liam’s finger out of his mouth. “Are you going to see Harry again?”

“I dunno,” Louis replied. He did want to see Harry again. Truthfully. But knowing it started as a joke, weighed on Louis a bit. If he started liking Harry more than he did now, none of this would end well.

“Well, if you do, tell him not to fuck you too hard,” Zayn said. “I saw a porn video once and the guy’s dick got stuck in the other guy’s ass. Sure, the fucking was hot, but I don’t want you to have to walk around with a dick in your ass the rest of your life.”

“I’ll put something up _your_ ass that’s for sure,” Louis grumbled again. He waved his hand once as a goodbye and left.

~

Louis got back to his house, ignoring the noise from his sisters, and went straight to his room. His mum said something when he passed by, but Louis didn’t hear it, so he continued walking.

He opened his bedroom door and screamed.

Harry was sitting on his bed; sifting through a book Louis knew had been on his shelf (it was one of his favorites).

Harry jolted when Louis screamed, the book falling out of his hands into his lap. He looked up at Louis with wide child-like eyes, like he’d been caught doing something bad.

“What-what are you doing here?” Louis gripped the doorknob, tight to keep himself upright.

“Uh, your mum let me in. I wanted to talk to you,” Harry replied. He got off the bed, straightened his clothes and smiled timidly at Louis.

Louis huffed at himself. He should start listening to his mum. He let go of the door handle and closed the door. He gestured at the bed and Harry sat down again.

Louis sat next to him, knocking their knees together. He glanced at the book that was on the mattress and felt himself blush a bit. He had a habit of writing little thoughts about the book as side notes in the margin. Harry had been looking at ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ and Louis had quite a few things to say about that book.

“I hope you don’t mind. I read some of the notes you wrote. They’re quite good,” Harry grinned at him.

Louis blinked. “Really? It’s just some shit commentary.”

“No, it’s not. You really went into depth with it, Louis. There’s some deep stuff in there. You’ve got to be really in tune with yourself to say that,” Harry picked up the book and flipped through it.

Louis ears pinked and he ducked his head a little. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Harry hummed and said, “No problem, babe.”

Louis didn’t respond, because the ‘babe’ rang in his ears for a while. He cleared his throat and shifted his bottom a bit and said, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Harry perked up and turned to look at him slyly. “I texted you.”

Oh. _Oh._ Of course, Louis was so slow. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it when he first saw Harry. Louis was getting a bit slow these days.

“Oh,” was all Louis said.

“So? Yes or yes?” Harry asked, leaning towards Louis in anticipation.

Louis chuckled at Harry. “I don’t know, that’s a tough choice,” Louis teased.

Harry giggled and reached his hand up to caress Louis cheek. “Take your time, but don’t, cause I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Louis blushed, and mumbled a flustered, “Y-yeah...”

Harry grinned so wide, beaming at Louis with a thousand watt smile. He leaned in closer, and Louis could feel Harry’s breath hitting his face.

Louis tilted his head to the right a bit and Harry leaned closer and closer until there was less than an inch between their faces.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, his voice a little gravely. Louis shuddered when Harry’s breath ghosted over his lips.

“Perfect,” he replied.

Harry breathed through his nose and moved to close the distance; he could literally feel Louis soft lips brushing against his and he moved in to close the distance when-

“Louis!” Lottie, Louis sister, called from downstairs. “Dinner’s ready!”

Harry dropped his head to Louis shoulder and groaned. So close, yet so far.

Louis felt Harry’s nose nuzzle into his neck and Harry stuck his tongue out to lick shyly at the love bites from the previous day. Louis squeaked a bit, because it tickled, but he slapped a hand over his mouth, pretending he didn’t just make that noise.

“Did you just squeak?” Harry mumbled against the skin of Louis neck.

“No.”

“Yes, you did,” Harry lifted his head to grin at him.

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about, Harold.”

“Whatever,” Harry shrugged. “Can’t wait until you squeak under me,” Harry mumbled into his ear. It sounded a bit funny, and the words should not have gone straight to Louis dick but they did.

“I didn’t squeak. Now, come on, dinner’s ready,” Louis scooted off the bed, away from Harry and headed towards the door.

He didn’t hear Harry behind him and turned to look at the boy. Harry was still sitting on the bed, arms crossed pouting like a child.

“What?” Louis asked.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get my kiss,” Harry grumbled.

Louis rolled his eyes and strutted back to Harry. He leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry lightened up a bit, but he was still pouting.

“Wanted a proper kiss but there’ll be plenty of time for that on the second date,” Harry said, getting off the bed and heading downstairs.

Louis couldn’t help but feel anxious.

Harry’s made it clear now.

Second date equals sex.

And sex equals a nervous Louis Tomlinson.

~


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis!"

Louis grumbled and buried his face into his pillow. "No."

"But, Louis!"

"Lottie, it is Sunday. I swear to God if you don't leave me alone, I will burn your hair off," Louis growled at her. It wasn't the greatest threat Louis had ever given anyone, but he just woke up, give him a break.

Lottie huffed and said, "Fine, I'll just tell your boyfriend to leave."

Louis shot up and stared at her with wide, bleary eyes. "Boyfriend?"

Lottie smirked and crossed her arms, "Yes, boyfriend,"

"Which boyfriend?" Louis blurted out stupidly.

"How many boyfriends do you have, you slut?" Lottie gasped dramatically. "Oh, Harry'll be so heart broken."

"Oh, shut up," Louis mumbled and rubbed his face tiredly.

"No need to be rude," Lottie frowned. "I'll just save you the trouble and tell him for you," and she dashed out of the room.

It took Louis a full minute to comprehend what she was talking about, and when he finally figured it out, he threw the covers off him and sprinted downstairs.

He was met by the sight of Harry sitting at the dining table, staring at Lottie with wide eyes.

"-and he said, "Which boyfriend?" So, I'm sorry, Harry. He's a slut," Lottie told him solemnly. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here."

Harry looked a bit confused, and maybe stifling a few laughs. Louis stared at them, fully awake now, with a head on unruly bed hair.

"Lottie, don't you have something to do?" Louis asked as he went up to the table where they were sat and gave her a light slap on the head.

"I'm nursing Harry's broken heart. Everything else is irrelevant," Lottie declared. She patted Harry's head like he were a child and stared at Louis.

"Lottie, just, like, go do something, please," Louis said and curled his hands into fists to rub his eyes.

"But-“

"Lottie! Could you come here, please?" Louis's mum called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum!" Lottie called back. She shot Louis a look as she passed him as if to say 'you got lucky.'

 Harry turned to him with a grin on his face and a raised eyebrow. "So," he began.

"Just, don't. It's too early," Louis interrupted him before he got to tease him at all.

Harry pouted, eyes wide, bottom lip stuck out and wet, and Louis had to fight himself not to kiss it. "But I didn't even say anything!"

Louis sighed at ran a hand through his tangled mass of bed hair.  It then occurred to him that he was a right mess. Wrinkled pajamas and creases in his skin and his unruly hair and pinked cheeks. He glanced back up at Harry, who seemed pleased with Louis attire. Louis, however, suddenly felt insecure and mumbled out a quick, "I'll be right back," before dashing back up the stairs to tidy himself up.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Louis muttered as he sat on the floor in front of his closet and rummaged through it for decent apparel. He flushed at the fact that Harry saw him like this. He looked terrible and gross and his eyes were crusty and his lips were dry. He was terribly embarrassed and he felt like hiding in his bed for a few months. He pushed the feeling into the corner of his mind and turned his attention back to his clothes.

Nope, nope, nope, why the hell did I buy that, nope, gift that I'll never wear, that's not mine, nope, shit, shit, I think that's alive, smells funny, nope.

Alas, Louis could not find worthy clothing. He sighed to himself and looked at the clothes surrounding him on the floor. He didn't have any clothes, what was he going to do now? Harry had already seen him at his worst, so surely a bad shirt wouldn't scare him away? He glanced at a baseball tee on his left and lifted it up to sniff. He inhaled once and quickly recoiled

Bad choice.

Maybe-

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Louis jumped out of his skin at the sound of Harry's voice. He dropped the shirt and turned to face Harry. "When did you-"

"I followed you upstairs," Harry said simply. He glanced at the mess of clothes around them and arched an eyebrow at Louis, insinuating his previous question.

"I, um, I was looking for something to wear." Louis trailed off and flushed, becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"I can see that," Harry smirked and gestured at the clutter of clothes. "Any luck?"

"No. Nothing seems worthy enough," Louis said bitterly, glaring at the clothes.

"Might I make a suggestion then?" Harry grinned.

"Sure, have at it."

Harry got on his knees and sifted through the pile. He frowned at the ones that emitted a strange order and threw them into a corner of the room. He held up a white tee with blue stripes across it and let out a laugh.

“This has to be the gayest shirt I’ve ever seen.”

Louis let out a scoff and picked up one of the shirts near him and smacked Harry in the face. “I was going through a phase, alright?”

Harry laughed and replied, “Still the gayest shirt.”

“Whatever.”

Harry rummaged through the others and grinned when he found one. He grasped the shoulders and lifted it to show Louis.

“Really? That’s the one you pick? Out of all of them?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“What wrong with it?” Harry pouted.

“Look at it!” Louis reasoned. “It’s fucking ugly!”

The tee had white sleeves, a beach, palm tree scene printed on the chest. It was a monstrosity.

“Hey, it was in your closet,” Harry shrugged. “I like it.”

Louis stared at him, tilting his head to the side, sassily. “Alright, A. the shirt was a gift from Lottie as a joke because it is so horrendous. And B. how could you possibly like it?”

“It’s trendy. And it stands out,” Harry reasoned.

“It’s revolting and tacky, Harold,” Louis said, the fondness in his tone not very well hidden.

Harry pouted again and let out a small disappointed sound. “Fine,” he huffed out sadly. He set the shirt down on the bed and muttered something, before he headed downstairs.

Louis shouldn’t have felt bad. He shouldn’t. But he did. He rolled his eyes, taking the shirt from the floor and grabbing a pair of shorts before turning to head to the bathroom.

He knew full well his family would ridicule him on his choice of attire, but if it made Harry happy, he supposed it was worth it.

After his shower, he got dressed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He supposed he looked alright, but the shirt was still hideous.

He trotted downstairs and went into the family where Lottie, his mum, and Harry were chatting. Harry was sitting on the stool across the island as Jay made tea and Lottie ate toast.

“…and then Niall-“ Harry stopped mid-sentence, freezing when Louis entered the room.

“And then Niall what?” Louis asked timidly. He glanced at his mum and Lottie, who were staring at him with blank expressions.

Instead of making fun of him, which was what Louis expected, Lottie actually grinned wide and said, “You’re actually wearing it!”

“Uh, yeah. I am,” Louis muttered, looking down at himself and not meeting Harry’s eyes yet.

“It suits you, love,” Jay kissed his on the cheek and took her tea to the other room.

“It actually does, Mr. Tan-Even-Though-The-Sun-Hasn’t-Been-Out-In-Ages,” Lottie said, before following her mum out of the room.

So, there he was alone with Harry in the kitchen. Wearing the clothes Harry had picked out for him.

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “So, what are you doing here at this hour?”

He actually had no idea  _why_  Harry was here. He didn’t call or text to let him know. He just showed up. Not that Louis minded.

Louis met his eyes and noticed he was smiling, genuine and happy. Harry walked around the island to stand next to Louis and turned him so his back was pressed against the island, Harry’s arms on either side, trapping him.

“See, I told you it stands out,” Harry grinned, getting a bit closer to Louis’ face.

“It’s still tacky,” Louis grumbled back.

“And yet, you wore it because I said so,” Harry grinned wider, leaning in just enough for Louis to feel his lips brushing his.

“Yeah, well,” was all Louis said before pressing their lips together and sighing happily when Harry grabbed his hips and pressed him against the counter. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, taking Louis by surprise, but he opened his mouth and let Harry in anyway. Harry pushed his tongue in happily, running it across the roof of Louis’s mouth. He wedged a thigh between Louis’s legs, pressing against his crotch. Louis let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling at the hairs by the end of his neck.

They kissed for a while before Lottie had come into the room, let out a squeak, and awkwardly backed out, ready to gossip to her mum about what she saw.

They pulled apart, grinning at each other. Harry removed his thigh and wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist.

“Still looks good,” Harry said, eyeing the shirt.

“Still tacky,” Louis replied. “What are you doing here anyway? And how’re you so friendly with my family?”

“Well, I came by to pick you up for our second date and your mum opened the door. She said you were still asleep but I could hang around until you woke and we starting talking,” Harry said.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know we were going out today,” Louis tried to say it as nonchalantly as he could. He hoped Harry could feel his heart beating 50 miles a second.

“My fault actually. Should’ve called but I got a bit too excited,” Harry grinned.

“Louis! The girls and I are going out! Would you like anything?” His mum called from the other room.

Shit.

What kind of mother left her son alone with his boyfriend?

His mum, that’s who.

He couldn’t bring himself to reply because if the darkened look in Harry’s eyes and the upward tilt of his mouth.

“Louis, your mum asked you something,” Harry whispered.

“O-oh. No, mum! I’m fine, thanks...” Louis hollered back.

“Alright, we’ll be back late, so order pizza for you and Harry, yeah? I’ll leave some money on the counter,” Mum was just ruthless wasn’t she.

“Alright,” Louis mumbled back; she probably didn’t hear him, but. He stared at Harry with wide eyes, a bit uneasy at the look on his face.

“So, second date,” Harry smirked.


End file.
